Matt Tanner
Matt Tanner is a primary member of blashco 1.0 and one of the only to transcend to blashco 2.0, primarily by way of his musical endeavors. One of the most influential early members, he not only composed the theme song for blashco 1.0, he also helped score much of blashco 2.0, primarily in The Age of the Artist, Comedy, Sketch and Fragments of Tracey. He and Asher met in 7th grade and even produced a couple of films together prior to blashco 1.0 igniting. History Pre-1.0 Matt Tanner, by the time he met Asher in 2001, was already studying musical performance and production, focusing mainly on percussion at the time. In junior high and early high school, Tanner made two films with Asher prior to blashco's official conception. The first was two shorts filmed on different days that took place in Tanner's basement that parodied Jurassic Park. The two were much later rediscovered and edited together under the title Jurassic Park The Ride The Movie. The second film was a concept by Tanner himself, a mockumentary of sorts where the two would approach random strangers with a camera, say that they were working on a project about current events, and then recite some completely bogus "current event" that they would express "was everywhere in the news." An example of this is that the current problem wiht forest fires was actually due to scientists genetically modifying deer to be able to see at night, but that a huge unknown side effect of this was that it made the deers' blood highly flamable. This project was never completed. Around this time, Tanner joined with Jon Pease and Brendan Hannigan to form the jamband Extra Saucy, who started off covering many Led Zeppelin tracks. Many jam sessions were unofficially released in very limited quantities. These include Strawberry Jam, Blueberry Jam, and Snozberry Jam. The only proper release was Folgers In Your Cup in 2004, that included quite a few original songs including the titular track. In April of 2005, Tanner had a hand in The Horror series, of which the Chernobyl The Horror had been for his assignment. It was filmed in his house and is a sort of parody of The Daily Show. It had never been officially released online or in physical form except for the DVDs used to play it for class. 1.0 In October of 2005, Matt Tanner assisted in the production of the first blashco 1.0 film Open House. He also brought along Haydn Winston and Jordan Doig who became longtime members. He continued work on Extra Saucy as well as working on all aspects of production of 1.0 shorts. He came up with many concepts as well as helped with the song selection on a majority of the films he worked on. At the end of season two, he composed the song Swedish Fish in Soundtrack Pro, that was quickly dubbed the blashco theme song. Tanner also recorded an actual song as a blashco theme song, though this has been heard be nearly no one. Around season four, Tanner began working on a new band with Jon Pease that went through many names and took inspiration from bands like Traindodge and Riddle of Steel. They performed together live a few times and recorded just over half a dozen songs under their new project, but it was ultimately abandoned. In the later seasons of blashco, primarily after season four, Matt began to focus on music more than film, and was less apparent in blashco's work. 2.0 After the blashco crew left high school for college, Tanner began a project with a few new friends under the title Tantric Picasso, they had one very early EP, but in 2009 the released their first official EP, Laugh Until You Cry. Around this time, Matt had acquired enough musical equipment to begin his own studio that was given the title Snozberry Studios. Around this time, as production began on Comedy, Sketch, Tanner began a heavy writing spree, where he began producing beats for a hip-hop project Ape & Elmo. Tantric Picasso began working on their first LP, Make Your Love Bigger, which was released in early 2011. At the time of the production of this album, Wavelength of Goodbye was conceived. Wavelength of Goodbye was to be a 7-LP, 77-song album that spanned nearly every popular genre and included songs from dozens of artists, but primarily the members of Tantric Picasso, which at this time was seven members. In the spring of 2011, four members of Tantric Picasso toured to Santa Fe where Asher attended college. There they played three shows and were interviewed about Wavelength of Goodbye and music in general for Asher's documentary final, The Age of the Artist. The following summer, Tantric Picasso broke up due to personal conflicts with the band members, though many continued to collaborate in the following years. Matt immediately began production on his first album Love Cosmic Love which is still in production, as well as the first LP for Ape & Elmo. 1.0 Roles Tanner had dozens of roles in blashco 1.0 and is one of the most frequent members of that era. His first role was in Open House. He returned with his girlfriend in the next film, A Random Suspect. He played Bradley in The CM 1 and 2, and was the primary antagonist in Lost, though he was sick during the production of Lost 2 and was only referenced in the end of that film. He portrayed Butterfield in Winston & Co, as well as one of the protagonists of Dribbles. He played the boss in Plot Twisty, giving the final plot twist monologue, and played Axel Flat in Jimmy Ford NASCAR Racer. Category:1.0 Category:2.0